Core Three
| season= Greece | dayformed= Day 15 | founder= Ciera Eastin | members= Remained Loyal: Ciera Eastin (Day 15-39) Cydney Gillon (Day 15-39) Former: Elyse Umemoto (Day 15-37) Affiliates: Jenna Lewis (Day 22-24; 27-39) Sally Schumann (Day 30-35) Kelley Wentworth (Day 30-32) Dan Foley (Day 18-24) | enemies= Nick Maiorano Eddie Fox Dan Foley Darnell Hamilton Brice Johnston Puka Puka Alliance Kelley Wentworth Sally Schumann | lowestplacingmember=Elyse Umemoto (4/24) | highestplacingmember=Cydney Gillon (Sole Survivor) }} The'Core Three' (also known as the La Flor Three) is an alliance formed during Survivor: Greece. History Ciera Returns From Exile Girl Power First Victims The Merge Post-Merge Control Split Vote With the leader of the opposing alliance gone and Jenna joining the alliance as their fourth, the alliance had complete control of the game. They were destined to be at the Final Tribal Council as none of the four others thought to align and overthrow them. At the reward challenge, the team of Cydney, Elyse, and Jenna win and go off on a luxurious reward. Back at camp, Ciera laughed at the bottom dwellers of the opposition as they tried to flip her to their side. At the immunity challenge, Ciera won, further increasing the chances that a member of the Puka Puka Alliance would be leaving. At camp, Cydney tried to group the alliance and Sally into voting out Teresa as she is too much of a threat. Though they all initially agree, Jenna wants Teresa to stay as a vote for her and comes up with a plan to convince the alliance to split vote. She tells them that Kelley has an idol and would definitely use it on herself, thus her's and Teresa's votes would be piled on one of them. They actually believed the lie as Kelley had been stating that they should vote her out over Teresa. At Tribal Council, the alliance goes through with the split vote and vote three on Kelley and two on Teresa. In the end, Kelley does not play an idol and is voted out as the sixth member of the jury in a 3-2-1-0 vote. Making a Move Though Teresa was slated to go, Elyse deemed Sally as a much bigger threat as she was at least aligned to the alliance to some degree and could potentially use this to ease her way to the Final Tribal Council. Minutes before Tribal Council, she tells Jenna about her new plan and explains that Teresa will be needed to execute the blindside. Though apprehensive, Jenna agrees to vote out Sally. On the trek to Tribal Council, Elyse whispers to Teresa that she will be saved if she votes off Sally with she and Jenna. At Tribal Council, while Jeff Probst is talking to another castaway, Elyse quickly tells Ciera the change of plans. At the vote, Cydney votes for intended target Teresa. Ultimately, Ciera joins the threesome in blindsiding Sally as she was afraid that Jenna would force a rock draw in a 4-1-1 vote. End Game Still in the majority, 4 to 1, the alliance collectively agrees that one of them must win immunity in order for Teresa to leave the game. Trivia *The alliance is the first ever three person alliance to stay in power a long while. Gallery Vo_elyse.jpg|Elyse eliminated. References Category:Alliances Category:Survivor: Greece Category:La Flor Tribe Category:Aphrodite Tribe